


Darkened Paths - Fall Of The City [PART TWO]

by ShadowedCipher



Series: Darkened Paths - Fall Of The City [2]
Category: Darkened Paths, Fall of the City - Fandom
Genre: Animal Harm, Blood, Death, Demons / religious themes, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Manipulation, Multi, Near drowning experiences, Swearing, Unsanitary/Old/Gross, Weapons, bad relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedCipher/pseuds/ShadowedCipher
Summary: Tensions heighten as Trash, The Broken Remains leader, realizes her calling in the war. As Grinstead city begins to undergo major construction, Trash comes to find that there may be more to Shade than she could have ever imagined. Meanwhile, The Rebels experience a taste of Rasha's leadership. He's had plans brewing and they all include the weakened shell of Lash. The Outcasts struggle to maintain their neutrality with their stubborn, sickened leader, Dirt. His condition blows the trio into a whirlwind of emotions and decisions. Broken Remains persists throughout the flanking turmoil, but Trash is done being beaten down- it's time she strikes first.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL YOU LOVELIES!! It's been a long time coming and i'm very excited to FINALLY be releasing part two of three for Darkened Paths - Fall Of The City! I've got one hell of an story prepared and im so hyped to share! Hope everyone enjoys, thank you so much for sticking around and i look forward to continuing this long running work! :D
> 
> Need to catch up? Check out DP-FOTC1 here!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510659/chapters/23195043  
The prologue/opening backstory chapters will still need to be rewritten..eventually..... i just gotta get around to it lol so bare with me
> 
> Please tag your art, reactions, etc with #DARKENEDPATHS and @ShadowedCipher in them! My favorite part of writing and producing content is seeing them--- so thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Now buckle up, because this is gonna be one hell of a ride...
> 
> YOUTUBE - youtube.com/shadowedking  
DP TWITTER - https://twitter.com/ShadowedCipher  
MY TWITTER - https://twitter.com/DARKENEDPATHS
> 
> FEATURED FANART - Trash and Grim (+ Dawn, Flare and Shade) by @ furrytheworld on Twitter  
Art link - https://twitter.com/furrytheworld/status/1155683387149094912

Digging in snow proved to be harder than Trash could have ever imagined. The calico burrowed to her elbows and ignored the ice burning her paws. She had help from her Broken Remains peers, especially Huckleberry, so their progress on the hole was swift. At first she rejected Hucks help, despite him having the largest paws out of them all, but he begged to be included. She hesitantly allowed him to participate across from her, yet avoided his eyes. To her left, Grims' familiar red paws joined hers in digging. Trash focused on them, rather than Adders on her right. She couldn't bare to face him either, for it was Ismets grave they were digging. 

Once Lime killed him, they had to act fast, so they allowed Grim to guide them through Outcast land and past the lake to their current spot. They trudged through snow until they found an appropriate burial site at the mountains base. It was more out of the way than Trash would have preferred, but they certainly couldn't bury him in the city or at the forest's edge. Grim swore this was a proper spot, for he claimed that once the snow melted, the grass would grow over with flowers. Ismets closest companions- Huck and Adder- agreed to the placement and they got to digging. 

Icy dirt clogged their claws as the group dug into the damp soil. They remained silent through the process and refrained from complaining about the harsh conditions. The deep ditch took awhile to shape, but without breaks, the four cats had completed it to their liking. They then sat back to reflect on it. Grim mewed that it had to be deep enough so birds couldn't get to it in the spring, but not deeper that they'd be digging until then. His comment fell flat among the group, and he shamefully walked back in the city's direction. He never was great at coping. Trash watched her mate leave and dared to follow, but she stole a look back to her grieving peers. Ismets family glared hollowly at Trash, and the sinking feeling of failure set in for her. She cursed and blamed herself for his death before speaking to them at last. 

"Is it okay if I.. or would you two rather me.?" The leader stuttered, voice hitching in her throat as she caught sight of Ismets body from behind the two tom's. He laid ghostly in the snow, his black pelt contrasting off the blinding white. Scarlet flecks of blood dotted the space around him, but for the most part, it had dried out. Adders nimble and shaking legs blocked her view.

"We can handle the rest ourselves. Thank you, Trash." The Abyssinian mumbled. Trash shortly nodded and frolicked after Grim. 

She caught up to him at the lakes curve and trotted down the bank. Her companion was already on the short bridge in front of her, so she leapt up on the dark wood as well. She met him on the ledge that overhung the water. Trash took a seat next to Grim, flopped her tail over his, and leaned into his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge her past dropping his cheek on her head. The bubbly couples silence spoke volumes and neither of them wanted to speak first. But Trash appreciated the gracious quiet and took the time to admire the breathtaking scenery laid out around them. 

From her spot on the bridge, shimmering snow and turquoise water flooded her vision. The mountain ranges ran farther and higher than the eye could see, so she was left curious as to what lay beyond them. Trash squinted upwards to see a peculiar bridge connecting two of the highest points. She pondered its existence and drifted into questioning her own. Dread and regret weighed her down so harshly, she had to lean farther on Grim for support. She surveyed the area without lifting her head, until she noticed Adder and Huck had begin covering the grave. Trash turned away as her view was interrupted by the mourners. She was glad she didn't have to witness his body fall into his final resting place. 

Suddenly, Shades lessons about the afterlife sparked her thoughts into ignition. She wondered what this meant for his spirit, since he was murdered and buried with his collar on. Trash itched to rush over and rip it off his body so he could wander freely, but Shades instructions to give Broken Remains cats collars kept her seated. The demon said everything for a reason, and that specific instruction was no different. Trash wondered if Shade was watching her right now. She instead focused on her reflection in the iced over water below. 

"Y'know, when I said I wanted to show you the mountains and the lake, I never meant like this." Grim scoffed and pulled away from his wife. He smiled lovingly at her and she tipped her head in return. 

"Why do you joke in times like these?" Trash asked impulsively. 

Grim appeared stumped at her question. He drew his mouth into a small line and furrowed his brows. He thought for a moment, held their tail tips together, and spoke, "I've had my fill of sorrow for one lifetime. I don't know how else to respond to death, especially not where I had such a strange relationship with the deceased." He blankly looked past Trash to Adder and Huck, who were patting the finishing touches on the grave. When he blinked back to the calico, she was fixated on the funeral with tears prominent in her eyes.

"Well, this is how I respond to it. It's how I always have," Trash sniffed, "but I never want to experience it again." She hunched and shook her head as her tears splashed the ice. 

Grim opened his mouth but shut it when Trash sorrowfully looked towards him. While he didn't feel the same towards Ismet as Trash did, seeing her hurt was enough to make him reciprocate grief. He dropped to his belly and dangled his paws over the bridge. "don't make me give you the ' _ it's apart of life' _ speech, Trash." He rasped, cocking his head forward. 

She closed her eyes and nodded, "spare me from it, because this is different. You promised me that you'd keep us safe. You didn't,  _ I _ didn't, and I feel that the consequences rest on me as the leader of Broken Remains. I didn't sign up for this, I never wanted to experience someone who trusted me to die-" she jolted, "- I don't even know if he trusted me! He was taken from us so soon as an act of vengeance for something I did! I tried to balance out my responsibility and my own empathy and it didn't work, so now he's dead and I'm left without closure. I killed Ismet, it all comes back to me.. what will I tell Adder and Huckleberry?!" She yelped and sloshed out her words so fast, it left Grims head spinning to process the madness she had spewed. 

"Ismets death is not your fault." Grim stated, "besides, remember that I convinced them they forced you to kill Cherry? All this does is further their hate towards the Rebels, and that's the aggression we need." He chimed. 

"Regardless, that isn't even the truth! I killed Cherry, Limes best friend, so she killed Ismet! If I hadn't of done that, he would still be alive!" Trash cried and fell to his level. She thumped against the board and laid her chin on the wood. 

"I need you to listen to me when I say this; Ismets death is not your fault." He reiterated while sitting up to fix his posture. Trash ignored his comfort and kept venting.

"Why did she pick him? Out of every cat- she should have killed  _ me! _ Ismet wouldn't even have been involved if it wasn't for my actions! Lime killed a wounded cat who was practically marked as a target from the moment we met him! Grim, Shade told me it would be a waste of time to spend effort on bonding with Ismet. What I did in his life wasn't enough. It wasn't enough!" She wailed and covered her eyes with her paws. Trash braced herself to be lectured about how she did all that she could, but when it didn't come, she looked up at her husband.

"Who's Shade?" Grim curiously asked, his scar extending as he pulled his brow. 

"Oh, Grim, I," Trash gasped at how she name dropped her associate. She had gotten too caught up, too comfortable, and too stressed to remember Grim didn't know who Shade was. After all the times she talked to Shade about him and received her blessing to reveal their deal, she never pictured telling him like this. As much as she wanted to backpedal, her alliance with Shade meant a lot to her and she wanted to share. Trash knew she could trust Grim, but that didn't mean their next conversation would be easy. 

Grim noted her unease in the way her shoulders rose. He spoke up softly, "it's okay if you don't want to explain," he scoffed and looked out at the water, "we all have our demons." He mewed with a backing of humor. 

"Mine may be more literal than you expect." Trash groaned. She knew she had Shades explicit permission to tell him, but there was no proper way to go about this. 

"Lay it on me." Grim plopped down beside her. He tucked his paws under his weight and lapped softly behind her notched ear.

Trash hesitated before speaking. She looked behind her, glanced to her side, and checked on her grieving peers. Huck and Adder both paid vigil to their friend by lying next to his grave. From what she could tell, they placed frostbitten flowers atop of it. Snow quickly began to ice over the pile. She stole one final look behind her, then turned to Grim.

"When I was little, I made a deal with a demon. Except, I didn't know she was one.. it's absurd, I know-" she paused to gauge Grims belief. He stared straight faced at her with interest, so she continued. "I may have sold my soul to her without fully understanding what that entailed." 

"What do you get out of this?" Grim asked. As he spoke, Trash wondered why Shade wasn't here to guide her through the conversation. She concluded that Shade trusted her word and style, and was instantly filled with a burst of confidence.

"Her assistance and mentor ship. I was so hopeless after the death of Flare, I had no one to turn to, so she swore to help secure my future." Trash bit her lip, "she is also able to possess my body if need be. That's how I killed Cherry, except, it wasn't really me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, I planned to tell you eventually, and I hope you can try to understand." Trash finished. 

Grim teetered on his weight and shifted his paws out from under him. "You certainly are something else, Trash. I get it." He lovingly replied. 

"She won't interfere with  _ us _ , I just appreciate the mother I never had. The more I think about it, the more I want to be like her. Shade inspires me in so many ways." Trash cooed. But in her praise of the queen, she sadly watched Huck and Adder stand up from their silence. Trash looked at her tired eyes in the cracked ice below her. She noticed Grim stand up beside her as the duo of toms approached them. Feeling as through the moment would be stolen from her, she spoke powerfully, "I will keep Broken Remains safe at  _ any _ cost. I need it to be safe for everyone who joins, and for those that are born into it.. I hope kits are in our future, Grim." Trash purred. "I see the way Pandora and Robin blossom around Owl, and I want that for us. I will make the city a secure place for all generations." She smiled til her eyes squinted. Grim immediately paled at her mention of kits.

"I love you so goddamn much, that since you were honest with me, I have to be in return-- but I don't think you'd want me as a father. I'm not the type." Grim mumbled. Trash bumped him playfully before replying.

"Don't be silly. You'd be excellent at it." She chirped. Grim pondered what to say next before he blurted it out.

"I was once a father before, believe it or not. But they slipped away from me. Same for their mother. I grieved in solitude for so long, that I built up endless walls to stop love from happening again.. then I met you." Grim scrunched his face as he remembered what he experienced before being dragged into the city. "I never brought it up, because how do you explain a horrible past relationship to an incredible new one? I was so young and reckless- and I still am." He mumbled. 

"I'm sorry," Trash croaked, feeling as if her prompt had been inappropriate. Curiosity clogged her brain and she became swamped with emotions. She felt memories clicking into place with his reveal, yet held her questions in. Did he still love her? Who was she? What happened to their kits?

Was she in for the same fate?

His sudden, chilling voice, froze her deep thoughts.

"Don't be," he took in a lungful of frosty air and exhaled. "I had to tell you eventually. Guess this is just our thing when it comes to clearing the air between us." He laughed. 

Trash soured her expression and weakly nodded. "So what does that mean for our future? Would you ever like to try parenthood again? I fully understand if not, just say the word." Trash sat up and leaned in. 

"Give me some time to warm up to the idea, but it's not a definite no. I think it'd be good for us." The breeze ruffled his fur and he grinned. "Maybe it's about time I settled down for life." 

Trash rubbed his chin with her head and felt purrs rack through him. She joined him to her paws and took a final glimpse at the mountains, the water, and Ismets grave. Trash and Grim turned to walk up the bridge and meet their friends on the crystalized sand. Her eruption of joy quickly flickered out upon facing off with them. 

She starkly noticed Adders short cheek fur had been streaked with flatness. His posture hung, and he walked as if the wind could blow him down. Huck appeared to be in the same rugged shape. She couldn't see the tear stains down his fluffy face, but his eyes were puffed and lowered from the weight of sobbing. 

"You guys ready to go home?" Trash asked, rather than apologizing more. She instead decided to redeem herself with her actions. She would make it her mission to keep Grinstead safe in any way she could. She owed it to them.

They must have appreciated her straightforward reply, for they both agreed and the four of them all headed up the streamline to the city. They returned in the same way they entered on Outcast land, but to Trashs delight, they never caught sight of the trio. Trash took her time trudging through the various depths of the snow, for she appreciated the rare feeling of grass beneath her paws. She was also the first one on the unfinished city road, and immediately, her paws ached to flop into her nest. They briskly walked back to the alley.

Vixen was quick to greet them with loads of love and concern. She and her companions whisked Adder and Huck into the side building where they had cleaned up the gore and prepared them a new bed. Trash and Grim were thankful to see the tidied up space, yet wondered how and who cleaned up the blood that had been shed on the rubble pile. Even the patch in the alleyway from Mist was gone. They chose not to question it or ask and instead silently appreciated the cleanliness. Despite it being early and her body aching for food, she felt that she needed rest first. Grim entered their cozy box and she excitedly followed.

Warmth surrounded Trash in her bed with Grim. She buried her nose in the thick of his bushy tail and inhaled his scent. He shifted behind her, rubbed his chin on her lower back, and curled himself closer around his wife. Grim had fallen asleep as soon as he hit their blankets, but Trash still had a pep of energy in her veins. Her eyes fell fixed on the entrance to the alleyway. Her mind wandered to think of how she could elaborate on her scheme to better and protect Broken Remains, but Shades comforting voice lulled her eyes shut.

_ "You did good, now get some rest. I can't wait to see you." _

Trash fell asleep with ambitious motivation in her dreams. She would make everyone proud of her leadership, she just needed the right opportunity to assert it. With Shade as her guide, Trash dreamt about how she could shake the city next.

She swore that Grinstead wasn't ready for her. No one was. 


	2. Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to catch up? Check out DP-FOTC1 here!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510659/chapters/23195043  
The prologue/opening backstory chapters will still need to be rewritten..eventually..... i just gotta get around to it lol so bare with me
> 
> Please tag your art, reactions, etc with #DARKENEDPATHS and @ShadowedCipher in them!
> 
> YOUTUBE - youtube.com/shadowedking  
DP TWITTER - https://twitter.com/ShadowedCipher  
MY TWITTER - https://twitter.com/DARKENEDPATHS
> 
> FEATURED FANART - IGNORANCE - Shade and Trash PMV by ArcherDetective  
Art link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSEWKaUeJ6Q

Trash woke with shortness of breath. She heaved in her slumber and hurriedly sat up. She drowsily looked around, squinted at the colorful rays falling on her, and realized Shade was curled around her in the same way she fell asleep with Grim. She was in the church, breathing in Shades tail fluff and awake first. Seeing Shade asleep was an odd sight. She looked so vulnerable and peaceful with her mouth slightly agape in a snore. Trash wondered if she should wake her up or go about her day, but the puff of white tightening around her legs answered for her. Shade steadily greeted her in a hush. 

_ "I haven't slept that well in a while." _

Trash yawned and covered her open mouth with a delicate paw. "Thank you for putting me to sleep, I couldn't have done it without you." She slumped down and rested her head on the mass that was Shades tail. 

_ "No worries, kiddo. It was the least I could have done." _

Shade shifted closer to her and she pleasantly accepted the warmth. Trash hesitated before admitting her thoughts. She didn't want to ruin the peace Shade had crafted, but her pressing questions refused to let her go. She spoke without moving, "I think we have a lot to talk about."

The queen around her sat up and stretched on the plush bench. 

_ " _ A lot _ is an understatement." _

Shade pounced down onto the red carpeting and began to walk to the gigantic entry doors. Trash watched her elegant, yet lumbering, movements under the bright lights of the floral murals. The colors dyed her fur at this time of day, while the flooring gave her a tint of a crimson undertone.

_ "But yes, yes, come with me. I think a change of scenery could do you some good, and it's about time I showed you this place." _

Trash hopped off the bench and skipped after the other. She pranced at her side and followed with curiosity. Shade waved her glimmering paw around and one of the handles on the doors illuminated with a turquoise glow. The piece turned with a  _ click _ and the door cracked open. The demon willfully exited with her apprentice hobbling behind her. Trash took her time walking down the few steps, but when her paws hit dirt, she spun and reeled back to take in the glorious church. 

The wooden exterior looked just about how she had expected, with finely detailed and cut oak building the main structure. The stone side tower she had climbed emerged over to the right. Various shrubberies and flora decorated the perimeter, while moss and vines crept up the walls. No windows were present, save for the gigantic three at the back. A crooked, weathered and thin metal cross hung above the brooding entryway. Its positioning reminded Trash of Shades scarred eye branding, but she carried on after her without a second thought. 

As Shade breezed through the snow, Trash realized her prints would vanish. She stopped in her tracks to inspect the disappearance while the other kept walking. She reached for one as Shade stepped, but it instantly refilled with snow before she could make contact. Shade took another stride and Trash pounced on top of the dent. She sent frost spraying against her leg, so the queen curiously looked around. 

_ "What are you doing? I thought you gave up on childish activities."  _

"Why aren't you leaving tracks?" Trash asked and dodged the question. She then proceeded to lift her chest from the snow.

_ "I'm not entirely on this plane, but I'm not so far removed that I can ghost through it. I exist as a glitch, a mere fragment, existing at my own will and confined to various restraints. So here, I impact the ground till it notices I don't belong."  _

Shade explained, scooting over so Trash could walk alongside her on the forest path. She turned to watch her own tracks vanish naturally by the light snowfall. She pouted her lip and kept moving. 

"Where are we going?" Trash asked, noticing how deep they were traveling into the woods. They moved far past Rebel land and continued until the city walls were no more. 

_ "Always so curious.. good things come to those who wait, Trash. I promise it'll be worth it." _

The younger took her word for it, as she always did, and their trip spanned through silence. They travelled with no breaks while Trashs legs ached and her paws burned. The most interesting thing they saw while trekking was a giant, crater-like gorge that plummeted straight down into the earth. Shade instructed Trash to steer clear of it, but she couldn't help stopping to note its features. It appeared dangerously deep with plenty of ledges, indents and what looked to be cave openings. The snow that coated the hole was blinding to her, the depth was dizzying, and so she kept up with Shade. 

Their journey required more struggle than Trash had prepared for when they reached a hill incline. Shade willfully started to haul herself up, smashing her paws into the snow for grip, and encouraged Trash to do the same. Trash attempted to follow, but the snow sloshed and slid out from under her. On more than one occasion, she fell on her face in the frost. She stood up to try again, feeling judged by Shade already at the top, and forced herself halfway. This time, the small quill of a young crow landed on her nose. She sneezed, trembled, and slipped all the way back down. Trash left skid welts in the snow as she tumbled. 

She pitifully let out a frustrated meow, signaling Shade to her aid. The behemoth of a cat leapt, slid and smoothly appeared at her side. Again, Shades snowy tracks vanished. Trash looked up to the other in awe. The bulky molly appeared so in her own element, she didn't even shiver as flakes fell on her fur and evaporated.

_ "Giving up?" _

"Not today," Trash muttered in return. She backed up to give distance then sped forward at the hill. She bunched her haunches, extended her front arms, and sprung at the angle. Trash tore her claws into the hidden grass and jumped higher, tearing up the blades below her. She heaved for breath at the leveled top. Shade made her way back up and rewarded her apprentice with a lick to the head. 

Having reached the hills peak, Trash was gifted with the first glimpse of a frosty blue flower field. Nestled in the valley dip and surrounded by trees laid an enclosed plot of Myosotis and baby blue eyes. They filled the land so closely, the teal grass struggled to poke through the snow. Trash appreciated the view, obstructed as it was winter, but she didn't understand Shades intentions. She felt a presence of unease with every passing moment. The sensation tugged in her belly and pushed her to question. 

"This is lovely, don't get me wrong, but why are we here?" Trash curled her tail above her back as she spoke. 

_ "When we met, you said the middle mural in the church was your favorite. You think I forgot that? I figured I'd show you the real thing, as it means the world to me,"  _

As Shade elaborated, she noticed a circling crow above them. Trash caught sight of it too and connected that it was the reason she failed to conquer the hill, then impatiently locked her eyes back to Shade.

_ "We still need to talk, but proper discussion between two cats like us is never held without a meal. Go get it, killer."  _

Trash excitedly followed the order. The bird soared overhead then swept into the divot. Trash messily fumbled down the slope in a flurry of slipping paws and sped through the meadow. The crow cruised low as it searched for food of its own, but Trash needed hers. She expertly pounced up and whacked her claws into its spine. The wings spasmed as she hauled it from the air, and the calico crashed into the snow with a puff of white in the breeze. Blood dotted the pure space around her, but the bird wasn't dead yet. She shoved it into the snow and forced the air from it. Shade watched as Trash reeled herself up to give one last defining push to its quaking body. She smirked in approval then headed towards the center of the field where the predator had ended up.

_ "You're becoming a mighty fine hunter."  _

Shade complimented. Trash purred at the praise and pushed a clear patch in the snow. The flowers hidden and trampled beneath were instantly revealed as she did, but she dropped the crow on top of them, turning the flora red like roses. She laid and viciously tore into her catch. Shade sat down in front of her and waited for her to get started on the meal before she spoke. Trash blew out a ragged feather and glanced up to the demon with wide, expectant eyes. 

_ "Oh, where to begin.. I presume we can start with you telling Grim about me. Now, before you say anything, I'm not upset, because I agreed to you telling him. Although, I'd rather you not go in details about us. He doesn't need to know everything." _

"Everything?" Trash repeated.

_ "The church and this blue flower field. He doesn't need to know about these locations or my abilities."  _

"Why? I thought you and I were in agreement that we trusted him? We plan to have kits one day, so the secrecy has to stop between us." Trash hastily replied. Shade shook her burly head and toyed with the flowers under her mitted paw. 

_ "I care for you immensely, kiddo, that if you were to break  _ our  _ trust, I don't know what I'd be forced to do. Please don't make me consider retribution." _

For the first time in their recent history, Trash felt afraid of Shade. The demon was intimidating in every sense of the word, but Trash had grown so fond of her, the initial terror wore off. She viewed the queen as family- her mother- and she wasn't scared to admit it. Except right now, where she was anxious to speak at all. Trash pushed the bird away from herself and lowered her body to cower under Shade. The demons words were a smack on the wrist warning for the Broken Remains leader, spoken so daringly to remind her of her place. She licked the blood off her maw and watched Shades single pupil slit. 

"I understand." Trash mumbled. 

_ "Good to hear. I'm in charge of you first and your friend- or whatever else- second. Don't forget that." _

Shade coolly replied. Trash bowed respectfully and took another full tear into her meal. Shade allowed her to get a few bites in before she blurted out a question.

_ "Kits?"  _

Trash flipped the crow over and perked up at Shades voice. "What about them?" She mewed. 

_ "Do you genuinely want to have kits?" _

Shade asked, voice wavering as the queen felt the weight give out from under her. She found herself on her belly with an unsure smile etched on her face. 

"I'd like to start a family. I think that's what would solidify the city as a home to me, no matter how difficult it may be for two cats who grew up so unprivileged." She answered courtly, finishing the meat off her prey. Shade shifted where she laid in the snow. 

_ "I was a mother without any guidance.. you certainly have more support than I ever did."  _

Trash sat up, rendering her taller than the other. "Were you a good mother to your daughter?" She asked innocently, but accidentally sent Shade into a shock. 

The black cats mind spun into a loop of recollection over her life. She accomplished so much and lost so little in her time of living, but the one thing that affected her most was her daughters deadly hatred towards her. There was no denying she was a bad mother to Swiftsong, even if it killed her to admit. Shade was too prideful to say it aloud, though. She scowled and huffed as she answered Trashs question. 

_ "Not good enough." _

"You're pretty great to me." Trash smiled, her joy sending more of a stab to Shades emotions. 

_ "I'm honored you think so, but I wish I could have done more for Swiftsong." _

Trash studied her doubtful expression and placed her small paw on Shades own. "I seem to be your second chance, for it must be fate that we were brought together." She hummed, chipperly closing her eyes with a flutter. 

Shade shuddered at Trashs touch, yet appreciated the affection. Her words all landed with a bittersweet kick that soured the demons memories. She recalled the family confrontation in the church that showcased Dawns final death and the vanishing of Flare. Shade had done everything in her power to gain connections through the generations. So much so, she had to snicker at the mention of fate. This was all her fault and she was proud of it. With her reaction concluding, she sat up to tower over the small molly once more. Trash didn't acknowledge her. Instead, she fell fixated on the mountain ranges to her left. Their snow capped and melting tops, the clouded sky and the frost surrounding her stole her focus. 

"Shade, can I ask you a question?" Trash asked with a suddenly slumped expression. Feeling satisfied with herself, Shade responded while puffing out her bold chest.

_ "Certainly." _

"Where's Ismet?" Trash muttered, shattering Shades attitude. Shades mouth went dry as she scrambled to find an appropriate answer to her question. Trash saw how fluster struck she was and kept talking, "I can't stop thinking about what you told me regarding souls, spirits, ghosts, or whatever the  _ hell _ you want to label them." She growled with a malicious edge that caused Shade to sputter a reply of;

_ "Those three are all very different things, you see-" _

"That's not the point and you know it. Where is Ismet?" Trash snarled as Shade tried to avoid the question. Shade felt taken aback by her witty demeanor, but it wasn't something she was going to discourage. 

_ "He either decided to let his soul pass on, or he's confined to his grave site." _

"Why are those his two options? Is there  _ nothing  _ left?" Trash whimpered due to the cold that engulfed her.

_ "That's the way things work in the afterlife and you can't do anything about it. His collar limited his choices, but that's alright. It's better this way, trust me. Being confined to the grave allows him to be with his friends when they pass as well, assuming they're all in the same plot. " _

Shade hummed. Trash trembled in the weather and chattered her teeth as the snowy blizzard picked up. She hated the implications thrown at the end of the sentence, so she retorted harshly.

"And Swiftsong?" Trash hissed. Shade looked momentarily offended, but responded softly.

_ "She's buried here." _

Trash felt her tail involuntarily puff at the demons chilled tone. "W-what?" She gasped. She rapidly looked around for any markers or indications, but the snow that blanketed the mushy meadow hid any clues. "What does that mean? Is she here? Does she have a collar on? Has she passed?" Trash spitballed while spiking her hackles. Shade started walking to her right and waved her tail to indicate a command. Trash eagerly followed her pace across the field. 

_ "She never wore a collar. I didn't fully understand the concept of them until I died myself. I buried her here, for this is a meadow where the sun always shines."  _

Trash admired the shimmering field of pearlescent snow as she spoke. Shade led them to the tree outskirt that enclosed the space. There, pristine as ever and nestled between hefty and twisted roots, blue flowers marked the plot of Swiftsongs grave. The bare branches above shielded snow from the forget me nots, but Shade still reached out to dust off the petals. She laid down respectfully beside the settled earth and gestured for Trash to do the same. Her apprentice delicately accepted the offer and joined her on the opposite side, figuratively leaving space for Swiftsong between them. 

"Was Swiftsong a mother?" Trash asked, to which Shade promptly answered-

_ "No. In our time together, she never expressed interest for kits, but I don't know how she truly feels about them. She stopped opening up with me around the time most cats discuss the possibility.." _

Trash watched as Shade idly licked her paw to smooth the tuft of fur on her head. She spoke comfortably and casually, so much so, Trash allowed herself to smile. "Do you wish she gave you grandkits?" She inquired expectantly. Shades answer came quick and impulsively as she perked up. 

_ "Absolutely. Although, I'm glad she didn't have any with her idiotic husband. I don't know what I'd do if my legacy continued with his bloodline mixed in. Good riddance."  _

"How do you feel about Grim?" Trash added. Shade bit her lip and bounced her head from side to side as she thought, with her answer coming in a mellow voice.

_ "I enjoy him. He knows what he wants and I respect that." _

"What does he want? He can be hard to read." The calico tipped her head. Shade blinked and thumped her bushy tail. The queen appeared ready to give her a lecture on relationships and communication, but she spoke with a hint of shock to the molly's obliviousness.

_ "Can't you see? Nearly everything he does is for you, no matter how unsteady he may seem. Grim wants you to be happy. He wants to grow alongside you and be successful with your endeavors in Grinstead." _

"Really?" Trash toothily smiled, fangs showing, with her grin stretching to squint her eyes. "In that case, I hope to consider you my kits grandmother! I'll mention them again to Grim." She yipped and lowered her head, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Shade mimicked her movement but reached out a paw to caress the grave.

_ "I'd be honored. I would look after them as if they were my own." _

"I appreciate that, Shade, thank you. Is there anything I could do here? I know you're still longing for your own daughter.. I can't imagine what it must be like. Let me know if I can help." Trash offered, noticing the snow and frozen ground she rested on seeming to warm up. Her eyes grew heavy as her head began to lull onto the soft flora. Shades heated paw reached for hers as they linked over the grave of Swiftsong, and Trash fell asleep with Shades parting words ringing in her ears. 

_ "Trust me, you're doing plenty." _


	3. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to catch up? Check out DP-FOTC1 here!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510659/chapters/23195043  
The prologue/opening backstory chapters will still need to be rewritten..eventually..... i just gotta get around to it lol so bare with me
> 
> Please tag your art, reactions, etc with #DARKENEDPATHS and @ShadowedCipher in them!
> 
> YOUTUBE - youtube.com/shadowedking  
DP TWITTER - https://twitter.com/ShadowedCipher  
MY TWITTER - https://twitter.com/DARKENEDPATHS
> 
> FEATURED FANART - Trash by Kii_CatArt on Twitter  
Art link - https://twitter.com/Kii_CatArt/status/1179439232793886721?s=20

" _ Two _ graves from  _ one _ cause." Lime hissed as she finished patting the last bits of dirt over Mist. After being ostracized by his own people, Lash and his daughter set out to bury their beloved next to an old friend, Cherry. Lime shivered and clattered her teeth in the frost and looked towards her father. Lash sat back with drooped ears and watched quietly while Lime finished topping off the plot. She twitched her silver tail at his choice of silence. "Do you have anything to say?" She rumbled.

The tom kept quiet as he gathered his thoughts, occasionally flicking an ear as snow fell. He tipped his head up and whispered, "I thought you didn't want any condolences," with a tone that had no questionable ring to it. He spoke flatly and emptily, his emerald eyes flashing danger to the other.

Lime scoffed in a full body motion, kicking herself to start walking back into the woods. She turned her back to Lash and swatted snow at his face with her hind paw. He sneezed and batted it off his scarred muzzle. When he opened his eyes from swiping, Lime was suddenly a good distance away. She yelled from behind the bare, thin, trees, "You're right, I don't, but some goddamn support would be nice!" Lime sped off.

"Where are you going!?" Lash howled in response, standing up himself. He frantically looked between the two graves and his daughter sprinting away, but stepped closer to the freshly dug ground.

"Back to camp, because at least I'm still appreciated there, unlike you!" Came her distant, aggressive voice. He opened his maw to reply, but Limes sparkling fur was out of earshot in the stirring blizzard. 

Lash sighed a cloud of visible air. He watched her exit the space then glanced down at the only companions he had. Sniffing both from the temperature and his tears, Lash collapsed on top of Mists grave. The hole was shallow, unimpressive, and cold. 

So cold. 

He dug his claws into the snowy mound and nuzzled it with his cheek, effectively smearing and muffling his sobs into the ice. The day had been hard on him with one event after another, so it felt good for him to finally cry it out. Lash then turned to Cherry beside him, itching to remember her fiery fur and personality. Cherry died at her own impulsive fault by rushing into a foreign situation.. that he had initiated. Mist was murdered by a red molly because she left him before the fight began, he recalled. She and Lime went to their own battles, but he individually went for his as well. He cursed himself for their failed plot and individual selfish desires. Neither Cherry nor Mists deaths were directly his fault, he rationalized, but he couldn't help feeling guilty for allowing them to happen. He knew he should have done more to unite his family, even amidst war. He could have, but he didn't, so now he paid the price by being forced to count the bodies alone. 

Lash included the young tom whose life his own daughter stole as vengeance. He never learned his name, nor his relations to Broken Remains, but he recognized that the method Lime used to kill him was unjust. It sat strangely with him that his last sliver of pride and joy had killed someone. He was also unsure if the crimson cat his wife went down attacking was dead as well. Retaliation crossed his mind. He could start a vendetta specifically against her, but he knew that it'd be rather incoinvent. Rather than being consumed by direct revenge like Lime, he chose to focus on Broken Remains as a whole. Lash decided to keep his distance and study the downfall Rasha's leadership would take. Patience was his key, no matter how tough the lock. 

He gathered himself, collected his thoughts and stood back up anew. There were no flowers in the vicinity, so he instead took a twig and impaled it in the ground above where Mists head lay. He added one more garnish to the grave with a hefty pebble. The toms final move was to gingerly clean snow clumps off of Cherrys resting spot. Lash proceeded to leave the area once he felt successful with his session. 

He padded cautiously back to the place he struggled to call home, taking each step with a moment of hesitation. Suspicion and emotions overcame him as he walked, for he was suddenly aware of the space he traversed. Lash felt the nimble trees radiating judgement. After the false branch fell from under him earlier, he found it hard to trust the environment he lived in. His thoughts forced him to believe that all eyes were on him, but as he broke the bush barrier of camp, he was proven wrong. Every Rebel was attentive and surveying the stone that had opened up in the center of their home. Lash crept around the outskirts of their tree circle, careful to not draw any attention to himself, and fell in tow at the back of the crowd. 

From what he could see, no one had dared to step down into the ground yet. Curiosity got the better of him, so he worked his way near the front for a better view. A large, smooth stairway led below with what appeared to be old puddles of blood unevenly sprayed on them. Rasha paced the crater with an intentful pep in his step. The leaders focus ignored the formers as he called out to one of his companions. 

"Dust, you go down first." The tabby ordered, his lowered head raising slightly. The addressee perked up, his large ears wobbling as he did so. 

"What! Why me?" Dust yelped and looked nervously to Lime as he exclaimed. She responded with the rise of an eyebrow and a nudge with her flank. He timidly searched the members around him for a different volunteer Rasha could call on, but he realized a pattern in their dynamic. He was the weakest link and Rasha was only berating him to help him grow, Dust concluded. He took a worried step. He expressed nothing but ambition and a knack for attention as a child, and he struggled to grow out of that. Another paw placement brought him closer. Dirt will never be proud of him, but maybe he could discover something below that would give him credit, he realized. Dust neared the edge and expectantly looked towards Rasha across from him. 

Breathlessly and kept between the two of them, Rasha secretly mouthed the word  _ 'family'  _ at him. Dust took that as encouragement to carry on. He looked back to his friends then approached the first step with a long reach. The brown feline carried through with his mission and pulled the rest of his weight down the freezing stone. His hind leg offhandedly impacted and he braced himself for a surprise reaction. Dust squeezed his eyes tight and puffed his tail, but it appeared that nothing had been triggered. The Rebels all collectively sighed in relief, but instantly caught their chilly breaths as they realized he had about a dozen more steps to conquer alone. 

Dust treaded lightly but kept his guard up as he sunk lower and lower into the darkness. The afternoon light helped him slightly, but the rapidly forming clouded sky led The Rebels to imagine the worst. Rasha laid on his belly and flopped his paws over the edge for support in speaking. He leaned his head over the stairs and noticed the distance Dust had yet to reach. 

"Sometime today? It might rain soon and we don't know what this thing will do." Rasha rumbled, startling Dust with how loudly his tone ricocheted off the walls. 

“I think slow and steady will do it.” Dust replied, lifting his chin up. Rasha then pounced down towards a higher stair. The crowd surrounding them all rocketed forward to see what would happen next, especially Lash, who used this to reach the front. Dust held his ground on the step and whipped his head up to the leader. “Rasha! Careful!” he pleaded, as particles were sent flying from the landing.

"You're going too slow! I've done my waiting, so I can't believe I gave you this. Move, because if I want this explored anytime today, then I'm going to do it myself.  _ C'mon!  _ Bronze, Sunset and Spark with me! Everyone else, keep watch!" Rasha commanded, making eye contact from below to his peers above. One by one, the addressed cats all began to sneak down the stairs behind him. Rasha waited for them to pass him on the higher step so he could admire Lash’s gloomy expression. He stuck his tongue out and spoke, "Can you handle it or is this too challenging for you?" He snickered. 

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." Lash hissed, storming out of view. 

Rasha turned to continue bounding below the surface. He could deal with Lash later, but for now, he had a grand adventure ahead of him. Their party reached the floor safely and examined the polished concrete under their paws. The area was sparse with a metal door frame embedded into the wall. Dust stood at the very last step and nervously surveyed the small landing in front of him. He hesitated to inspect the area with the rest of the crew then took a step up. 

"Am I included with you all?" Dust asked, catching Rasha's attention. Rasha pressed a paw against a strip of paneling at the base of the wall. The flap pushed inwards at his touch, but did not seem to do anything else. He snorted and looked towards Dust.

"Most certainly, now get back down here and help us figure out how to get in." The leader replied with a distorted voice that bounced off the wall. Dust swallowed his fear and trotted to the floor. He anxiously looked back up to see if the entrance would close, but it remained open even as his weight fled the step. However, he did notice the blackened sky that began to trickle rain on the staircase. The water bounced off the steps and slowly started to puddle downwards. He kept the pooling observation to himself and continued to inspect at their level. 

Bronze backed up to process the smooth walls, floor and ceiling. High above, just barely within his line of sight, he realized a panel of the wall next to the door was rusted. "Rasha, get a look at that." He called, angling his short ears. As he spoke, a bang of thunder broke the sky overhead and a detrimental amount of rainfall began to plummet down.

The Rebels above all rushed to the tip of the stairs to glance at the murky water streaming downwards. Their pelts were already waterlogged and soaked, but they yelled at their peers to get out of the tunnel. Rasha immediately looked over towards Dust in the torrential storm. Knowing what was rushing through the tabbys head, the leader yelled an order that fell deaf on the cowards long ears. Dust instantly turned tail, blanking on Rasha's command. Snow mingled with the water, icing up the stairs and causing him to slide back down. Rasha clamped his teeth on the middle of his tail and hauled him down into the ankle high water. Dust floundered momentarily as he did, unaware of how low the level actually was. He embarrassingly regained his balance and looked at him for a new set of instructions.

"The water is filtering through the grates on the floor!" Rasha informed and motioned to the drains. The single slate he found moments earlier was now revealed to have duplicates placed all around the lower walls. They were forced open as rainwater blasted through them, leading to what Rasha assumed was a connected underground system. Rasha knowingly looked around to note the sizes of his companions, smiled, then sprung up towards the rust Bronze found. His swift form managed to swat the piece with his paw, but he couldn't supply the weight to press it. Rasha awkwardly landed on his toes, catching himself before he tumbled in the pond. The water level at the cats legs decreased from the grates, but with another howl of thunder, it rose faster than ever to their elbows. 

"We don't have to do this right now, Rasha! Let's get upstairs!" Sunset yowled as she started to become buoyant off her short legs. 

Rasha ignored her, grit his teeth and repeated the same motion he tried before. Once again, nothing happened, except he dunked into the rising water below. The cats he drug down with him all turned to shield their eyes from his splash. His head broke the shaky surface with a gasp for air and a cough, for the water was now at his shoulders. Sunset knew she couldn't stay down at his request, so she started to poorly swim away to the stairs. She called Rasha's name as she did and stayed above the waterline on a step. She motioned for her friends to come as well, but Rasha broke her wave with a command.

"Spark, stand under where I was aiming and Dust, get on his back to press it!" He garbled water as he wrapped up his sentence. Spark, the tallest of Rasha's assembled group, paddled to his position. 

"Let Dust go with Sunset, I'll work with Spark!" Bronze volunteered, swimming around Dust who was starting to float.

"Just do it, Dust!" Spark interrupted, having to tip his head back to keep water from getting into his mouth and nose. Dust felt his limbs lock up in fear at the sight of his drenched friends. Close- yet so distantly- he could hear Sunsets strained voice bickering with Rasha.. who was drowning. 

_ "What happened to the drains!?" _

_ "Clearly they can be overrun!"  _

_ "Get your head out of whatever fantasy it's in and bring everyone up!" _

_ "I-- DUST!" _

Rasha shouting his name, along with the storm raging overhead, forced Dust into movement. He tore through the water and hastily placed his front paws on Sparks back. He pushed gently, making sure the Angora mix was steady enough to hold his doubled, wet weight. Spark felt his legs shake under the press as the frigid pool began to bubble beyond his nose. Dust tugged his hind legs out of the water and attempted to gain leverage on the stocky tom. He wobbled and slid, but used Sparks flat back to push off into a triumphant kick towards the rust mark. Using his notoriously large paws that had only ever tripped him up, he whacked them both against the plate. They pressed the button with ease but gave him a push that sent him backwards. Dust twisted to land on his feet, but abruptly landed sideways on the water. The liquid level only continued to rise and he realized it was higher than he anticipated. He tumbled and spun underwater as he tried to gauge which way was up, but his sense of direction was shot, for the water was being sucked away. The door had slid into the wall with his button press. 

Dust went twisting in the unnatural current. He felt his paws occasionally break surface before getting washed over with freezing water. He did silent and violent underwater flips, but yelped as he felt his temple get whacked against a corner. His mouth opened to scream but all he heard was the rushing waves. Flashes of gold and gray crossed his blurry vision, along with whirlpools of bubbles. 

As quick as the flood swept him away, it tossed him down just as fast. Dust thudded against a thin, lattice crossed, silver grate and began to cough out the water from his lungs. His thin claws scrabbled and scraped against the metal as he hauled himself into a sitting position. The tabbys oak fur slicked down against his frame as he heaved the rainwater from his system. He rubbed the wet from his eyes and paused to catch his breath. Rain slid off his pelt and gently dripped onto the holed flooring, creating a rhythmic echo as it collided evenly on the grid lines. From there, the water pooled into a rushing basin below them. The flooring appeared stable from what he could see, but he looked up to figure out what was giving him easy sight in the small, blinding space. 

As he lifted his heavy head, Dust realized the water had only carried him into the entryway behind the door. He must have gotten pulled in the white room when he pressed the button, which then knocked him into the doorframe. He blinked and realized the rest of The Rebels stood horrified in front of him on the stairs. Their waterlogged fur made him upset, for this was his suffering family. Everyone was cold, scared and wet, but he hadn't seen the rest. Dust dizzily raised his vision to the full ceiling light, accidentally tipped his drenched head up too far, then ended up losing his balance and toppling downwards. He expected his skull to bang on the lattice again, but instead, soggy fur and a huff met his ringing ears. 

"Dust.. you did it," croaked Bronze. 

"I did?" Dust rumbled.

" _ We  _ did," Spark hacked.

"Let's continue," Rasha mewed, stretching his legs and shaking out his wet fur. He sassily combed his claws through his flat, but usually curled, cheeks. Bronze nudged Dust off so they could help each other stand. Spark was the last to find his way up. Once everyone who got washed away was standing again, they stopped to figure out what was next. First off, they surveyed the damage and deducted that everyone was okay. Dust had a small bump, but everyone else was just soaked and cold. Next, Rasha paused and stabilized his footing on the foreign ground. He looked between his paws to see the water being swept away, then realized it had stopped building up where they once were. The rainfall slowed, the flooding ceased and the drains unclogged. Finally, he needed to figure out where to continue. His answer came when the water streaming in trickled to a complete stop. Going in a deeper line underground, another door opened in a similar sliding motion after the water drained. All eyes turned to the next area of blackness. 

Rasha rolled and unfurled his tail tip repeatedly as he tried to fluff it out. "Rebels, get back to the trees unless I told you to follow me." The tabby heaved to even out his breaths and took one last look around the sterile white room. 

Cats turned to drag themselves back upstairs, abandoning the chosen ones. Sunset bounded down the staircase to return with the group. Her large paws splashed through the puddles till she passed the doorway and the rain dripped through the grate. The Persian mix approached Rasha and growled. 

"I would have drowned," she bit out.

"I nearly did, but at least I stayed to go down with the rest of them," Rasha spit excess water at her feet. 

"You're taller than I am! And that was at your own stupid discretion." She spiked her black spine.

"It'll all be worth it, I'm sure," he cooed, spinning to the newly opened door. Rather than having someone else go first, he felt prepared to enter the threshold alone. His paws touched a crusty mat so he followed it around the corner of the doorway into darkness. Bronze, Dust, Sunset and Spark followed him in a nervous cluster. They stuck close together in the cold space, but their conjoined movement caused motion- activated lights to flash on. Strips of embedded bulb lines illuminated the dark hallway one panel at a time. The mid ceiling rectangles activated in a line all the way down the corridor to reveal knocked tables, broken flower vases, shattered framed photos, dozens of doors and an assortment of wrinkled rugs. 

The walls donned regular house doors the cats recognized, some had holes for a free entryway, but one in particular at the very end of the hallway caught their attention. The light above the metal door flickered on and off, beckoning the cats to its mystery. Rasha extended his front leg to begin walking, but he looked where he was stepping and gasped. He puffed his tail and backed up, hiding the group defensively. 

"Something happened in there," Rasha whispered ever so softly. His short ears pressed against his head and his tail arched. Their leaders fear passed onto each of the surrounding cats when they looked down the hallway. Tracked from the metal, port like, door was an extensive stretch of bloody shoe prints. The pouring rain became white noise in their space as they realized the rush the person must have been in. The variety of long rugs were all wrinkled and folded, further emphasizing the panic of the individual. Murmurs began from behind the gray tabby, but Dusts was loudest.

"There's no way we're going in," Dust whined. Rasha made his fur lie flat and turned to face his alarmed acquaintances. 

“Well, I regret to inform you, but we most certainly are.” He chimed in between thunder- and the light above them went out- followed by every single panel in the row. The Rebels were suddenly stranded in the dark hallway, then, to their terror, both the doors they entered through were slammed shut. Rasha had brought his cats straight into a locked, pitch black, strange underground bunker with no known exit. And the worst part is, none of them were surprised he had done it. 


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger in The Outcast's woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Hi, welcome back after my ~six month accidental writers block hiatus. So lets briefly discuss that while saving you from my sad excuses: I've always known where this story is going to go, my major beats, and what plot points need to be hit when. But i never took the time to PROPERLY outline each chapter, only a few ahead at a time. But in these past few days i've buckled down for about 3 hours at a time and COMMITTED myself to either outlining or writing. And honestly? it paid off. The thought and effort i put into this story over the 6 month span strengthened it like no other and was very needed to get my stuff in line. this chapter in particular was the main reason why i struggled for so long because i cant write fluffy stuff with no real significance, and it took me all but this last week to realize the 2nd half conflict that needed to be added NOW to benefit the long run. so hi! buckle up because im back, committed and refueled more than ever. lets tell this story! thank you for sticking around and i hope you enjoy todays update! 
> 
> -
> 
> Need to catch up? Check out DP-FOTC1 here!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510659/chapters/23195043  
The prologue/opening backstory chapters will still need to be rewritten..eventually..... i just gotta get around to it lol so bare with me
> 
> Please tag your art, reactions, etc with #DARKENEDPATHS and @ShadowedCipher in them!
> 
> YOUTUBE - youtube.com/shadowedking  
DP TWITTER - https://twitter.com/ShadowedCipher  
MY TWITTER - https://twitter.com/DARKENEDPATHS
> 
> FEATURED FANART - Trash by @catfynli  
Art link - https://twitter.com/catfynli/status/1249800892876050434?s=20

Dirt meticulously scored a single claw through the fallen tree in their camp. He went over it a few times to chip the bark away in a lasting impression, then blew on the mark to clean it up. He admired the craftsmanship and unity of his tallies for a moment before backing away. His chart was beginning to stack up in a noticeable formation, visibly indicating the full payments they had made to Broken Remains. Dark quietly came up behind him to place his large paw on the new addition. 

"Way- way to go back there, that was a good call," he purred, leaning over to brush his mane against Dirt's shoulder. Dirt nodded his thanks and turned for conversation. 

"I just thought a revision would make things easier. It's going to be a hard winter with how much we've already burned through and it's only going to get worse.. Spunky's out right now, though she should be back soon." He shook his head and messily leapt up to sit on the log. His chest hit the tree and he heaved to scratch his way higher. Once seated, Dirt wagged his short tail invitingly and Dark bounced up as well.

"I agree, but you still need to eat-"

"We."

" _ We _ still need to eat, but I'm not blind. I know that you're lack- lacking nutrition by the way you struggled to get up here. I know you care about us, I only wish you cared more about yourself." Dark explained, brushing his bushy tail against Dirt's lower back. 

"I do care about myself, but I care about you and Spunky more. It's my responsibility to make sure you guys are taken care of." Dirt reasoned, his dulling gaze finding refuge in the snowflakes that pierced his companions black fur. 

"We willingly followed you into this, Dirt. This was our choice. We know you have great intentions and we fall in line with your same belief. We're here to support you because you do the same for us." Dark mewed to Dirt's blank stare. No reply came from the ragged, sicky man. Dark tipped his head and tightened the corner of his mouth. "W- when did you la- when did you last sleep?" He asked, leaning in to inspect the leader's sunken eyes among a field of freckles. 

"Not since I was a kit." Dirt replied, offering a faulty smile.

"I'm being serious! You need to rest." Dark whined. 

"Can't- I have too much on my mind. I think I'm broke for good." Dirt shrugged his bony shoulders. Dark made eye contact with him and fell captivated in the way snow hit his drooping fur. The light flakes weighed down his cheeks and urged him to fall, so he raised his paw to clean the frost. Tears of desperation shimmered in his blue eyes as he did so.

"We're going to save you." Dark absentmindedly hushed, allowing his touch to stall. Dirt responded by angling his head into the warmth. 

"There's no saving this mess," He replied as his eyes closed, "but I'd appreciate the effort to try." He raised a nimble paw to touch it to Dark's. The black tom stiffened as he felt his body flare up. Regardless of the winter that engulfed them, he was warm in the grasp of the freckled feline. 

"Then I'll give it all I've got." Dark sniffed, giving a polite rub to his face before pulling his arm back. 

"That's all I can ask for." Dirt placed his own paw down and realized Spunky stood witness in the center of camp. She held a chipmunk in her mouth, so meager and frost bitten, then placed it down. The state of the prey instantly caught the attention of both the cats on the log. 

"I found this already killed and hidden among the roots of a tree. Food is too scarce to be abandoned like this, so I can't help but assume the hunter had other matters to attend to, or forgot it." Spunky nudged the frozen corpse with her nose. 

"Do you assume The Rebels did this?" Dirt accused, sniffing the rodent that bore no scent. 

"No, it was too far on our land for them to trespass unnoticed. It's someone else." Spunky argued, severity edging her tone.

"Broken Remains, perhaps?" Dark added, realizing the lack of scent as well. 

"Better not be." Dirt huffed, stepping back. 

"Well, whoever did it, they're in these woods. I say we keep our guard and stick close." Spunky flicked her tail and wearily scanned the surroundings. 

"I agree, but this things so frozen, you'd- you'd break a tooth trying to get into it. Come on, let's go see if we can find anything else." Dark stepped between them and smiled. The trio agreed and all took their leave into the deep woods. 

Fresh snow crept up their legs, but the compact ice kept them above the thick of it. The sky above was quiet, with the only sound being their breaths and the crunch of the ground. Dirt led the group with Dark behind him and Spunky trailing the back. The leader at the front kept their formation, but spoke as he surveyed the land in front of him. 

"We should try fishing. I know we all lack the skill, but nothing else is showing. If we break the ice, then maybe we can draw the fish up to us." He suggested. 

"Sounds good to me, I don't feel safe being confined like this." Spunky checked the barren tree tops as she spoke. Dark hummed his agreement, and Dirt navigated them to the stream that divided them from The Rebels. They exited the woods and approached the frozen water. The ice was clear and thin enough to see beneath, so they instantly spotted the slim shadows lurking below. 

Dark and Spunky used their paws and tails to move the snow for a comfortable sitting area. While they worked, Dirt trained his eyes on the opposing end of the forest. He inspected the thick treeline and prepared himself for another confrontation with his brother, but no one appeared. Confident The Rebels would mind their own business for once, he then turned his attention to the city. From this position, he could see the looming, narrow, yellow machines that towered over the crumbled buildings. Even in the snow and drizzles of rain that dared to fall, the structures were hard at work in the center of Grinstead. They kept a distance Dirt felt comfortable with so he turned back to his friends. 

Spunky and Dark waited in their respective spaces and Dirt took his place next to his fellow tom. "I..I'll break it for us. Catch me if I slip, ok?" Dark grinned to the sniffling cat and placed his paw on the ice. 

Dirt adjusted his posture and readied himself. Spunky mimicked the movement and kept a trained eye on her son. "We're here for you." She spoke, beating Dirt to responding first. 

Dark chuffed then placed both his paws on the ice, jumped up, and whacked them on the frozen surface. The ice exploded and split in all directions, causing Dark's front legs to dive below. Quick as ever, Dirt shot forward to grab his nape while Spunky tugged the middle of his tail. They steadied him back on the snow faster than he could have fallen in, confirming him safe. "Thank you guys!" Dark shook off his paws and tried to lick himself dry. 

Spunky prowled closer to the gap and peered down in it. Dirt was ready to join her in starting, but he found himself stiffer than the ice with a pounding chest. His chest heaved and clouds escaped his mouth as he caught his fragile breath. He realized his legs were quivering from fear and then registered that Dark was watching him. 

"Are you okay? Do you want to go back home?" He offered. 

"No, you just gave me quite a scare." Dirt confessed, leaning in with a tight expression. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promise that I'm safe. The streams not that deep, nothing would have happened to me, but I'm glad you were there to help." Dark leant in as well then kindly pressed his nose to the others forehead. Dirt closed his eyes and let himself go lax. Dark pulled away slowly, gave a smile, then leaned down to the mess he'd made. "You wanna try first, Dirt?" He offered, to which Dirt nodded. 

Dirt edged himself closer to the ice and readied his angled paw. His reflection glared back at him with an accentuated focus on his hooded, baggy eyes. The image warped with the beginning of rainfall, causing a distortion, but a shadow over his reflected eyes drew him back to hunting. He sniffed his leaking nose and plummeted his arm into the face as a fish swam past. Slimy scales met his pads so he cupped his paw, dug his claws in, then messily hoisted himself backwards. Unskilled with fishing, the slippery creature flopped and flew out of his paws then wobbled in the snow. The trio scurried up to surround it as it jumped about, but Dirt was the one to pin it and sink his fangs into its middle. Its tail smacked his cheek repeatedly, but he thrashed his head to fasten his teeth in for the kill. The skinny, gray fish dropped limp in his grasp and he spit it out behind them. 

"Hey! You caught one!" Dark exclaimed and wagged his tail above his back. Spunky hollowed out the snow bank it laid on and nervously looked at the stained blanket of frost under them. 

"We’ll get better at this with practice, but I'll give it a shot next. Let's see if I can top that!" Spunky excitedly trotted up to the shattered ice and mimicked Dirt's prior position. The two Tom's sat behind her, with Dark watching his mother proudly and Dirt nervously surveying the area. 

He agreed with Spunky about not wanting to be in the woods, but he didn't feel much safer out in the open. Then he realized, did he feel safe  _ anywhere?  _ He twitched uncomfortably as he zoned out but practically leapt in the sky when Spunky tore a fish out of the stream. She swatted it with so much force that it did the same motion Dirt's did, except this time, it was heading straight for his unaware face. Miraculously, he perched up on his hind legs with his arms at his chest, then snapped forward to catch it square in his mouth. Dirt carried through with the motion and landed twisted with his front paws in the snow and his back sticking out. His jaws locked on it so tightly that its chunky body snapped in his mouth. He accidentally swallowed in shock, but hacked the fish out of his mouth followed by a splatter of scarlet. Spunky thought the first catch was brutal and bloody, but this one made her eyes go wide. 

From what they could tell, the fish was once a tinted green shade, but Dirt had managed to burst it in half to the point that it barely held together. The prey laid slain in front of them with stripped parts of scale. Dirt glared at it with so much disgust, he wanted to run back home and forget what he had done. Spunky cleared her throat and went to clean her drenched paw. Dark looked towards her for words but she motioned him to the leader with a flick of her ear. 

"I think we have enough now.." Dark oddly mewed as he stepped closer to grab the mangled fish's tail. As he lifted up, its head came separated from the rest and slumped in the snow. Dirt flinched at its division and wheezed so deeply, his entire body shook with his frustration. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I think I'm under too much stress." He admitted as he reached down to grasp the fish head in his mouth. Spunky generously piled snow on top of the blood spilt. 

"We're all on edge, it's alright. Let's just take this home." Spunky suggested as she picked up the remaining fish they had caught. All three Outcasts held a sizable fish, or fish half, and turned from the creek. They retraced their steps through the snow with Spunky at the front and Dark at the back to cover their tracks. His billowing, bushy tail swept over the marks with ease and disguised their presence. The Outcasts left the stream as neat as they found it, except for the smashed ice hole. But their wreckage could be blamed on any other factor, so they ignored the fracture and continued on. 

Returning home by following their prints was like a walk in the park. Spunky held her head high above the frost to keep her fish from dragging, and resisted the urge to recoil at its scent. The boys behind her did the same, though their collective halves weren't as big as hers. They continued through the woods in muffled silence til Spunky stopped in her tracks. Dirt bumped against her tail and stumbled in surprise. He recollected himself to see her with one leg lifted and her large ears swiveling. She appeared to hear something the toms couldn't and stalled to a pause. The crew stiffened, each cat spinning in all directions to wordlessly assist their alert friend. Dark fumbled to twist in the deep snow, but managed to turn around. Dirt instinctively cowered between his guards, his yellow eyes flicking across the blanketed forest. Their labored breaths fogged the air and escaped their aching bellies. The Outcasts equally had the same idea and their claws defensively slipped out. United, they scanned the bare trees for a flash of anything out of place. Spunky suddenly fluffed up and spun to face the direction they came from.

"There!" She yelped, dropping her fish as she caught sight of a brown pelted figure in the distance. They were frozen like the lake and frightened after cracking a twig. The stranger blended into their surroundings with a bark like pelt and white underbelly, deeming it a miracle that they had been spotted. But their clumsiness gave them away, and no amount of hiding could protect them from Spunky's attentiveness. They fled in the direction The Outcasts knew to be trapped land. 

The trio immediately left their prey and gave chase with the tall and lean molly bounding in front of her peers. Spunky leapt through the snowbanks, showering the slower men behind her in flakes. The powder washed over their faces and backs but encouraged them to keep pace. She sped after the suspect like a hare, her tail billowing behind her. She outran Dirt and Dark and neared the suspect. As she approached, she noticed soft pink lining the other mollies belly. The stark and apparent redness caught her attention faster than their initial sighting did, and fueled her to accelerate. 

"Wait! Please, let us help you! You're approaching dangerous territory!" Spunky called out, diving in the snow to veer at a side angle to the other cat. She ignored the cries of her leader and son from behind and continued to give chase. The stranger only sped up as well, her brown pelt streaking through the shimmering ground. Spunky dove over branches and skidded on ice to catch up, but didn't slow down as spiral razors jutted from the snow. They had reached the vast field of traps that surrounded the old cabin Flare was slain in, and she felt her heart rate rocketing. 

She rounded the edge of the battlefield, taking careful note of which trees had ropes tied to their nimble branches, and kept her eyes trained on the other. The tabby chose to cross straight through the hub, tuning out all of Spunkys protests. She skipped and sloppily lunged over the visible traps, but avoided the house protected by them. Frustrated and emotional at the fellow mother, Spunky neared the center as well. She angled her sprint inwards, effectively setting off a tree trap that snapped at her heels. She tumbled in the thick snow and scrambled to see the netting that dangled from above her head. The iced mechanism had just missed the lilac Somali. However, the hefty string whipped her ankle as it drew up. The laceration stung as blood began to bubble from the gash. Spunky laid injured in the frost and cursed herself at the brash decision. Dirt and Dark rushed to her in the distance, their short legs galloping in the snow. Spunky grit her teeth and lifted her head to refocus on the escaping molly.

Just out of the treeline and past the rows of barbed wire that captured a black cat so long ago, the tabby had navigated safely through the blades. She began her skittering journey up the hill, and passed the spot where Lash and Rasha had ambushed another young mother like her. Her paws flailed as she scrambled uphill, creating an avalanche of snow in her wake. Spunky admired the dot of oak fur scaling the pearly ground with a sigh of disappointment. By now, her two companions collapsed at her side. Dark went straight to licking her wound but she lightly kicked him away.

"What were you thinking to go after a stranger and follow them here!?" Dirt exclaimed, inspecting the activated trap that hung above them.

"She has kits and if she's venturing all the way out here for food then she must be desperate," Spunky wheezed, her voice straining.

"Even if she did stop, we couldn't do anything to help her. We can barely support ourselves." The freckled leader reasoned. 

"I want to find her, so either you're coming with me or you're not." Spunky grumbled and shoved herself to her paws. 

"Don't be silly, of course we're- of course we're coming with you! It'll be like a trip down memory lane!" Dark cheered as he helped his mother up. Dirt assisted as well, and caught the other tom's gaze as he did so. He offered a weary smile to the black cat and was gifted a toothy grin in return.

Spunky excitedly waved her tail and nodded her gratitude. She stretched her scabbed leg and shook her pelt free of snow. "Right then, let's get a move on before she gets too far."

She took a few staggered steps to find an angle that wouldn't strain her wound, and guided the group on wards. Together, The Outcasts carefully approached the barbed wire that stretched on as far as they could see. Spunky noted the brown tufts matted in the razors and the fresh stains of scarlet that dotted the ground under them. There was no way around this wire, for jumping off a branch could potentially impale them in it, so they all crouched down to their bellies and prepared themselves. Spunky swallowed her hesitation- and ignored her better judgement- then began to creep forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the city.


End file.
